


The Kids Aren't Alright

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: Wanted to go all out with this one!All feedback is appreciated :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to go all out with this one!
> 
> All feedback is appreciated :)

It had been years. Years since they'd come to face to face but this isn't how Haywood had expected their reunion to go. Crimson trickled down Haywood's chin, his heart racing. This was the first time it had been racing. He stared. Stared at the boy he'd trained, took under his wing and made a criminal mastermind. What a fucking mistake that was. His breath stopped as the next swing came to his cheek, knuckle dusters colliding, teeth breaking. Haywood hung his head, his gasp for breath becoming a struggle, his icy blue eyes being corrupted by bloodshot, tears beginning to pool. Slowly, his head lifted, and slowly his teeth gritted, his feet shifting in their shackles, his arms bound tightly behind him. Low, tired heaves came to a halt, his eyes flickering up to the figure who now towered over him, was this fear?

"Why?" His now husk of a voice whispered, more blood continuing to trail out of his mouth. 

"Why not?" The voice replied, crouching down to become face to face.

Slowly, a thumb lifted, tongue grazing over the skin before it shifted to Haywood's face, dragging down the center of his features, revealing his true complexion. No mercy showed from the figure as Haywood winced in pain, recoiling with closed eyes what he could, daring not to overstep the newly set boundaries that had formed between the pair. The figure smiled, standing to his full height once more and taking a step back, as if admiring the grotesque work that he had created. "I'm going to find the rest of them y'know," There was a pause as the figure returned into the light, his Indianapolis accent thick with vengeance. "I'm going to find them and I'm going to show them what you created. I'm going to tear into them far worse than I've torn into you. I'll do the same as what they did to me but I'll make it worse, Ryan. I'll make it so much fucking worse that you'll never fucking see their faces again." Rage flickered in the younger male's eyes, his voice hissing out, echoing around the warehouse. "You're just stage one of this whole show, you're the mouse trap. They cried out for Daddy Geoff but now they know that you're gone, they'll go up in arms, Ryan, they can't survive without their Vagabond. Their best guy."

Hands clasped around the sides of Ryan's face, his face being dragged up to be but inches away from the other's face. Hysteria was infecting this man. What used to be a kind, gentle and heartwarming boy was now a damaged, broken man, hung up on the idea of revenge. "This is your fault.." Trevor whispered, gripping the sides of Ryan's face, grimacing when he saw his victim screw up his face in severe pain, a defeated friend in his hands alone. 

"You're fucked, Collins." Ryan snarled in a sudden uproar, his eyes filling with hatred. "You're not going to win anything, you're going to be left to rot six feet under in an unmarked grave within the next day or two." Silenced by the hand of Trevor covering his mouth, Ryan could feel Trevor's other hand resting in a vice grip on the back of his head, digging into his scalp. 'Don't test the waters.' It was too late, in retaliation, Ryan's teeth sank into Trevor's skin subconsciously, his eyebrows furring into a what would have been a grin as he watched the realisation of what had just happened rewrite itself onto Trevor's features.

Trevor tore his hand away, screeching in sheer pain as skin ripped from bone, watching as Ryan held the piece like a prize in his mouth. Trevor who had now retreated and hunched over slightly to cradle his palm, allowed the knuckle dusters to slip off his undamaged hand, replacing the mediocre weapon with a handgun which Ryan recognised instantly. It was Geoff's. The ricochet of a singular bullet haunted the room as Ryan's thought process sped up to registered what had just occurred. The skin fell from his mouth, a guttural scream of instant pain erupting from his throat as he recoiled, the pain clambering through his entire body. He, too now hunched, whipped his head up to stare at Trevor's position, broken gasps for air tumbling from his mouth as he dared to look to his shoulder.

Haywood's leather jacket was torn, a perfect hole, blood spilling from the wound and down his arm, soaking his jacket with deeper hues than before. His head moved back to Trevor, eyes blinking, he could feel himself losing consciousness. "Trevor..." Ryan managed and then everything went black.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains suicide. If you are not comfortable, please do not read this.

"What do you mean he's bloody well gone?!" Gavin screeched in anger, arms up in the air, his incoherent muttering echoing down the hallway, alerting a shorter male who too just retaliated with an over-emphasised shrug of confusion. "How does he just go? And LEAVE us." Gavin blurted out, now stomping up the hallway to Jeremy, who was buttoning up his suave purple blazer.

"I don't know Gav." He sighed, doubt in his tone. "But with Geoff gone, I, I dunno what to do man, we can't go out there and find them."

"Well we bloody have to, nobody else is gonna do it!" Gavin spat back as he grabbed the shoulders of the shorter male, shaking him in fury. "Where's your hype Lil J'? What happened to you? You've been a wet sock ever since Geoff vanished." He furrowed his brows at Jeremy, pulling his lips into a curious frown. "Look, it's only two of them, yes the best two, but we'll find them and the rest of us are all here. We've got Micheal and Jack and me and you!" Gavin's frown upturned into a cheeky grin, releasing Jeremy's shoulders to spin on a heel and walk out the room with confidence. "We'll find them!"

"Sure.." Jeremy muttered, giving Gavin a nod when the taller male glanced over his shoulder, giving him a wink before heading back into the main living quarters of their base, the sound coffee dribbling into a cup breaking the small moment of silence that was had.

Micheal stumbled from his room, picking up his gun as he stormed into the living quarters past Jeremy. "No time for coffee, we have to go now." He spat with a violent tone, pointing his gun at Gavin before motioning towards the door. The Brit, who was mid slurp, put his coffee down and raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak before he was cut off by the same angry, bitter tone. "Come on, Idiot, lets go, Jack and I have a lead on Ryan's whereabouts." Micheal rolled his eyes and in a hurried pace walked over to Gavin, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door, Jeremy following suit, the female at the rear of the group.

As they exited, Jack glanced over her shoulder to a picture of herself and Geoff. They were younger, smiles on their faces as four teens stood with snarky grins, aside from one, who was arms folded, glancing to the side. 'Micheal..' She thought to herself, shaking her head softly before she hit her palm against the magazine panel of her pistol, satisfied by the click as it slotted into place. "We're coming to get you Geoff." She whispered, pivoting on her heel as she brought the door with her, catching up with the lads as they ran ahead, the door slamming shut behind her.

\--

Ryan woke with a sudden inhale, coughing and spluttering as he brought himself to, hunching over once more as pain crawled through his body. Getting a sense of his situation again, his eyes shifted around the room in slow blinks, the light that was centered on him flickering to life, his eyes squeezing shut to block the unwanted light. "Morning sunshine." A familiar voice spoke in a tone that was far too cheery. "Did you sleep well?" It asked, Trevor's face appearing from the darkness, his bandaged hand coming forth to grab Ryan's jaw, cracking open his mouth, pouring water down his throat with little care, the smile still plastered to his face as water began to spill from Ryan's mouth and down his chin, Trevor watching with what seemed like glee as Ryan's body twitched in desperation to be free.

Once released from the grip, Ryan swallowed what he could, throwing his body forwards to rid of the rest, staring up at Trevor as his now untied hair fell over his eyes, a snarl of pure hatred coming from his lips. "Fuck you." He barked, this time ignoring his pain, head convulsing ever so slightly. 

"Bit forward." Trevor chuckled, tossing the water bottle aside as he sat down on Ryan's lap, watching as Ryan straightened his back, head turning to the side, eye narrowing slightly as he prepared for what was to come. "Now listen. You and I, we have our differences." Trevor began, sitting a hand in Ryan's hair, returning his head to a position that sat them eye to eye. "You think you're good at your job, I know you're not. You think you're going to live, I know you're not." Trevor's hand balled into a fist, brown locks getting tangled with it, Ryan wincing in pain. "You think they're gonna save you when actually I have every form of entry point guarded with weaponry and armed men." He sighed, allowing his shoulders to relax. "Face it, Vagabond, you're not fucking getting outta this one." He pulled Ryan's head back, exposing his neck. "Ya see," Trevor spoke softly, slowly dragging a finger across his victim's neck. "I'm going to slit your throat like this, and then, I'm going to throw you out back where the nearest pack of wolves can fuck you up so badly, your so called 'family' won't even know its you." Trevor lent forward, his cheek pressing against Ryan's, "Doesn't that sound fun?" He whispered into Ryan's ear, chuckling as he felt Ryan shiver and gulp.

"They'll kill you. They'll tear you apart." Ryan breathed out in a bitter response, staring at Trevor's head, eyes following as Trevor drew himself away from Ryan's ear. "You won't know what fucking hit you, they won't let me down."

"They let Geoff down." Trevor responded, watching Ryan's face fill with sudden confusion.

"What?" 

"It was sad to see him go but yeah, he just fuckin' went for it, I didn't have to do anything.." Trevor blew out some air, in mock disbelief as he glanced to the floor. "Just fuckin' jumped Ryan. Down, down, down..." 

Ryan stared at Trevor, confusion and rage bubbling up inside him. "What..." Fell from his mouth as he stared at Trevor, though he was blurred now, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks as the room went quiet.

"I mean I was gonna shoot him," Trevor rose from Ryan's lap, beginning to walk away as he continued to talk, "but instead he just jumped."

\--

"How far are they?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied, eyes pinned to the road.

Gavin continued to question Jack, Micheal and Jeremy sat in deathly silence in the back of the car, Micheal staring out the window, gun still in hand. Jeremy focused on the floor, gripping his pistol tightly, the pair blocking out Gavin's whining and questioning as they drove down the highway. 

"Shut up, Gavin!" Jack snarled, death glaring over to Gavin who shrieked in response, the snarl bringing both Micheal and Jeremy out of their thoughts, both jumping visibly, Micheal gripping his chest as he panic-shrieked. "Sorry boys." Jack sighed, closing her eyes for a split second as one hand came off the wheel to massage her temple briefly. "I need to concentrate Gavin, please.." She almost begged.

"Right, sorry.." Gavin muttered, glancing at the two in the back who narrowed their eyes at him, his body shuffling, shrinking back down into his seat as he pulled out his phone, staring at the tracker, 'BM_Vagabond'.


End file.
